Artemis Fowl and the Opal Revenge
by qetuoc001
Summary: Post time paradox, past opal tries to set present opal free. guess who gets in the way... yep, those meddeling fairies and Arty fowl! Arty/holly Rating might change later on.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any books or characters linked to artemis fowl, all i own is this storyline. i am only using these names to express my imagination in words.

To any one who read this before the rewriting, YAY! i'm back in business! I left the Prologue same, but the real changes begin in chapter 2. If this is your first time reading, do not skip any chapters.

P.s: Eoin Colfer is a GENIUS.

ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

PROLOGUE

Haven, Lower Elements Police Housing Section

Holly Short trudged up the stairs to her apartment. A long time ago, this section of the LEP was all shiny, then with the acceptance of gnomes and sprites - not to mention the teen fairy gangs and drug dealers - it had become a dump. Not quite as dumpy as New York, above ground, but dumpy in fairy standards.

Only yesterday had Holly travelled back in time, rescued an extinct animal from the hands of a megalomaniac extinctionist, outsmarted Artemis Fowl (_again)... and kissed him._She would never get over that if it leaked out. Foaly would laugh his guts out. No, better keep it quiet... But it was getting harder to keep quiet. Her feelings for him still lingered.

"D' arvit." she growled, partly because she couldnt find her keys and partly because of these thought for Artemis.

Then, the whole apartment exploded, and all thoughts of Artemis - and indeed her keys - disappeared.

* * *

I_ KNOW! _short chapter. Just a Prologue though...

HAHAHA! Cliffie. No she is not dead! just saying it for holly fans reading this.


	2. Chapter1: chess and other things

Chapter 1

* * *

Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland

* * *

"Ohhhhhhh..."grimaced Artemis, "She's good."

This meant something coming out of Artemis Fowl Jr.

Currently, Artemis was playing an online chess game with Minerva Paradizo. After the demon incident, the LEP decided not to mind wipe her. Besides, she was ignorant of the fairies, she only knew about the demons - and even that knowledge was woefully incomplete.

"Check." crowed Artemis, a web cam capturing sound and video, without the tinniest bit of lag.

Nowadays, the Irish youth plotting chess moves, rather than dastardly plots. But chess couldn't assuage all of his intellectual needs, which would probably explain why many companies connected to the Mafia, and other illegal groups, had recently lost nearly 1 million dollars.

"I don't think so Arty" Artemis' twitched slightly at being called his pet name.

His pet name brought up memories of yesterday in the past. _Holly..._ Still dwelling on the past, he absently moved a piece when the computer told him it was his turn without really looking at it.

"Check mate." said Minerva in a sing-song voice.

"What?!"then he noticed the position of the pieces, Artemis refrained from uttering a swear word, after all, he _was a genius._

A slight shimmer outside the window behind his computer caught his attention.

"Good game Minerva,"said Artemis, feigning absent casualness, "now i have to... go to... the toilet? It was more of a question than a remark. Artemis sighed inwardly, he would have to ask Butler about casual conversations.

"Nice try Arty, But you don't fool me that easily, Artemis Fowl Jr is never casual!" said Minerva, "but go anyway, Artemis Fowl's business is always serious."

"Thanks." while he closed the game, he let out a sigh of relief - if the LEP contacted him this close to the last time (yesterday) they were definitely in trouble...

* * *

Sorry, short chapter i know... x(

REVIEW and i'll write next chapter early.(note: i update every week most of the time)


	3. Chapter2 :

You know wat? Im gonna take a rest from this story. Ill still rite it an all, but i might just put all the finished chapters in the summer hlidays, yeh? Sorry, its just that i have a massive iters block and tests and homework, i guess ill have to find time to update in the holidays. SORRY ALL.


	4. Chapter3:

You know wat? Im gonna take a rest from this story. Ill still rite it an all, but i might just put all the finished chapters in the summer hlidays, yeh? Sorry, its just that i have a massive iters block and tests and homework, i guess ill have to find time to update in the holidays. SORRY ALL.


End file.
